


Choo-bah-kuh

by BaronVonChop



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonChop/pseuds/BaronVonChop
Summary: Han does his best to pronounce his new Wookiee companion's name.Meant to be compatible with both the original (Legends) and new versions of how Han met Chewie.





	Choo-bah-kuh

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta reader for suggestions and fixes! Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> This story is my way of saying goodbye to Peter Mayhew.

What had he gotten himself into? Han was asking himself that a lot lately. As they flew away, leaving behind Han’s future in the Empire, he studied the hairy giant standing beside him. The Wookiee cocked his head and studied Han back, his blue eyes gentle and curious. The silence stretched between them, increasingly awkward.

“So, what’s your name, anyway?” Han asked.

The Wookiee hooted and roared.

Han did his best to repeat the sounds. “Ooo Aaauugh?”

The Wookiee snorted, then repeated the hoot and roar.

Han paused, trying to remember how the warble fit into the roar. “Woo Auwaugha?”

The Wookiee raised his voice and stretched out the sounds.

“Okay, um,” Han muttered. He opened his mouth and formed an O with his lips, paused, licked his lips, and said, “Weuw Aucaugh?” When the Wookiee rolled his eyes, Han protested, “I’m trying, I really am!”

The tall Wookiee bent down so that his face was right next to Han’s and roared in Han’s face. Han winced as he a combination of volume, saliva, and Wookiee breath washed over him. He picked up more sounds that time, but that did not mean he knew how to produce them.

He was at a loss, but the Wookiee was waiting expectantly, so Han decided to give it a shot. “Wew Baucwauh?”

The Wookie grunted and shoved Han’s shoulder, nearly knocking him to the ground. “Hey, cool it!” Han said, but the Wookiee wasn’t listening. He stomped around, shaking his fists, repeating his name over and over. When he didn’t seem likely to stop anytime soon, Han joined in, trying his best to speak in unison. “Whew Bauwah! Oow Aubwah! Woo auboowaugh! Choow Aubwargh!”

The Wookiee stopped and turned suddenly to Han. Han stuttered into silence, wondering if he had inadvertently said something offensive. The Wookiee whuffed, and whuffed again. He started chuckling, and he spun one shaggy hand, signaling Han to keep going.

“Oh, you like that?” Han asked, starting to smile. “Well, all right. How’s, um… Choow Ababba?” The Wookiee barked a laugh -- “Chwoo Auwuwaubaugh?” -- slapped the wall -- “Tsyoo Awbuhbuhca?” -- and whooped until he gasped for air.

Han started laughing, too. “You okay, there, Chwoo buhwaucaah?” The Wookiee howled, tears streaming down his face, leaving damp streaks on his hairy cheeks. He fell over, kicking his feet in the air. Han paused, both to allow his companion to collect himself and because Han also was laughing too hard to continue.

When the Wookiee’s mirth eventually subsided, he gestured for Han to help him up, and then nearly pulled Han off his feet as he stood. He jabbed Han in the chest with a forefinger.

“Ow. You liked that last one?”

The Wookiee nodded emphatically.

“Even though it sounds nothing like something a Wookiee would say?”

The Wookiee grinned, showing long, white teeth.

“...Yeah, fine, I guess none of my other attempts did, either.”

The Wookiee mumbled something cheerful and slapped Han’s back.

“Oof. Well, okay.” He tried to remember how he had pronounced it. “Choo-bah-kuh?”

The Wookiee cocked his head and gave a short, satisfied roar.

“All right then. Let’s go check on the fuel cells… Chewbacca.” He turned and started walking, then checked to see if the Wookiee was coming.

Chewbacca nodded and followed Han Solo.


End file.
